supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Arm Melter
Arm Melter is an armwrestling event that takes place in most notably Belleville, Ontario. It sometimes takes place in Brockville; due to the Brockville Ribfest. Events Trivia *Yoshi, Toadette, Birdo, Daisy and Peach appear in all Arm Melters. *Nicky Sapera is absent for one Arm Melter. *In Arm Melter 4, Yoshi said "Machine beats Man" and Allen Ford said "Man beats Machine". *The Arm Melter Nitro Battle Royale in 2014 clashed with Fak wai nai paen din; only artists not on the CD attended. *Toadette's arm wrestling is better than Joel Goodsell's, but worst than Allen Ford's. *In Arm Melter 8, the first picture of the belts does not see the green guy. *Yoshi and Boo are said that they replace the Wipeout Canada star in Arm Melter 15. *Allen Ford's 4 in Arm Melter 14 is like Waluigi's emblem. *Kirstie Alley is absent for Arm Melter 15 because of Arm Wars. *Toadette replied that Nicky Sapera replaced Allen Ford during the 15th. *Arm Melter 15 was originally taking place on the qualifying dates of BATC1, but it clashes with the IndyCar ending in Fontana. *In Arm Melter 18, the Brockville Ribfest also hosts other stuff other than arm wrestling; but all BATC season one contestants (including Helio Castroneves) were out of the event for a crash in Brazil. *Arm Melter 18 was originally going to be Volcarona's first event, but Volcarona was banned from it due to the crash. *Arm Melter 19 was originally taking place in South Korea, but in BATC, South Korea had to host the Asian Games next year. * was supposted to participate at Arm Melter 16, but had to withdraw from the event due to racing in Brazil. * and were both supposted to participate at Arm Melter 16, but both had to withdraw due to racing in Brazil. * participated at Arm Melter 18 because no season 1 team can enter due to the German crash. All season 1 contestants were not cleared to race. *In Arm Melter 19, the Slovaks were not cleared to participate since Brooke Burke is hospitalized. *In Arm Melter 22, Iran chose not to participate due to the event being in Tweed. * was supposted to participate at Arm Melter 18, but had to withdraw to focus on racing in Brazil with Bosnia and Germany. *Arm Melter 23 will be Switzerland's first Arm Melter since Arm Melter 20. *Arm Melter 23 will be Poland's first Arm Melter tournament. It will be held the week after Mid Ohio. *Arm Melter 24 was Slovenia's first Arm Melter; because IndyCar ends at Sonoma by the time it takes place; it overlapped with the Colombia Today's Birthdays round. *Arm Melter 25 will likely be Africa's first ever Arm Melter tournament. *BATC will exclude season one contestants from Arm Melter 25 (expect Allen Ford and Helio Castroneves for Phoenix testing) for being Rock and Bug typed Pokemon instead of Various types at the 2015 Race of the Stars. Garbodor will also be excluded from Arm Melter 25. *BATC excluded season 2 contestants from Arm Melter 25 for Bowie's death; and the Arm Melter 2016 event in Brockville the week after Mid-Ohio. *Arm Melters have been lacking for most of the Pokemon at the event. *Arm Melter 17 was the last Arm Melter event until Jiroemon Kimura's death on June 12, 2013. *Arm Melter 17 was the first Arm Melter event held in Toronto. Fans of Germany weren't allowed to go as they chose to participate at Detroit instead. *The 2016 Arm Melter in Brockville clashes with the second day of the Rio Olympics; so that means many of BATC contestants won't attend the event. Season 1 will not attend the event as they have Olympic home favourite Hélio Castroneves in their 42. *The 2016 Arm Melter in Brockville will be banned for season 3 contestants if Harper dies. *Originally, Mega Sceptile was supposed to enter every Arm Melter event in 2015, but due to the Brasilia cancellation, Mega Sceptile chose not to enter. *Originally, Bronzor and Bronzong were supposed to go to Arm Melter 25, but got excluded. *BATC banned all released Pokemon Shuffle's Pokemon from Arm Melter 25. This was because the 20th anniversary happens on the same weekend. Contestants seen on a scene in at least an Arm Melter or more *Crystal Grierson (The Grippler and The Hitman's arm melters only) *Evan Cundal/Sharpay Evans (Grippler's Arm Melters only) *Nicky Sapera (All but Arm Melter 4) *Birdo (All) *Yoshi (All) *Toad (All but the Arm Melters Allen Ford has the most wins) *Toadette (All) *Princess Peach (All) *Princess Daisy (All) *Boo (Allen Ford's appearances only) *Khloe Kardashian (Allen Ford's absences only) *Bristol Palin and Mark Ballas (Allen Ford's most wins only) *Gabriella Montez (Grippler's losses only) *Ryan Evans (Grippler's appearances only) *Volcarona (2014 World Cup-present; but has not qualified yet) *Aurorus (non-IndyCar weeks) *Amaura (Non-IndyCar weeks) *Mamoswine (Non-IndyCar weeks) *Heracross (Non-IndyCar weeks) *Scizor (2010 World Cup-present; only non-IndyCar weeks) *Mario (2015 Women's World Cup-present) Note: The only armwrestler that can get links on this Super Smash Bros. Bowl Wiki is The Hitman and Wipeout Canada star Allen Ford, who was born August 24, 1976. Volcarona was supposed to debut at Arm Melter 18, but since Paraguay failed to qualify for the 2014 World Cup, Volcarona made it's debut at the 2014 World Cup. Aurorus can only attend if it doesn't overlap with IndyCar. Armwrestlers Arm Melter 1, December 8, 2007 *Kerry Donaldson *Guy/Jacob Windover *Tronya Brown *Tracy Drumm *Dave Drumm *Jeff King *Dave Ferguson *Daylan Thomas *Ryan Charles *Andrew Scott *Jeff Penney *Scott Robertson *Matt Holgate *Shane Zwezdaryk (like Hope in The Apprentice 11) *Chris Mills *Warren Bonnar *Iron Mike Collins *Sean Brauer *Jason Nitchie *Lonny Dayton Absent *Allen Ford/Boo (both in the Dodge category for Canada in Mystore411) *Bristol Palin and Mark Ballas *Gabriella Montez *Ryan Evans *Evan Cundal/Sharpay Evans Arm Melter 2, January 12, 2008 *Ryan Charles *Tony Brooks *Jacob/Guy Windover *Renata Harper *Tracy Drumm *Shawn Vickers *John Milne *Daylan Thomas *Jerry Milne *Dave Drumm *Scott Robertson *Sean Brauer *Jeff Penney *Hasan Monflis *Dave Ferguson *Andrew Scott *Dan Farrow *Chris Mills *Kyle Sillito *Jason Nitchie Arm Melter 3, May 24, 2008 *Allen Ford (first apperance) *Ian Carnegie *Tracy Drumm *Kristina Bourdage *Guy Windover *Yoshi *Birdo *Toadette *Matt Goldfarb *Daylan Thomas *Jeremy Johnston *Kerry Donaldson *Anatoly Skodtaev *Trevor Smith *Dave Drumm *Jacob Windover *Chris Mills *Dan Farrow *Toad *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Boo Note: Priscilla Presley turns 63. All they say is Allan Ford, but Bristol Palin, Kirstie Alley and Sabrina Bryan, all from season 15, changed back to Allen Ford. This Arm Melter was on the same weekend as the Double Double: Coca-Cola 600 and the Indy 500. Honduras didn't appear for this Arm Melter as the season 5 winners were trying to prepare for the Indy 500. Notable countries that didn't appear were most of the countries at that year's 500. Arm Melter 4, October 4, 2008 *This was the biggest Arm Melter. *Nicky Sapera was absent for this one. Category:Events Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Females Category:Males Category:Sports in Canada